


Best Laid Plans

by catsplosion



Series: Scars and Stories [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, sex in the comm room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsplosion/pseuds/catsplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about goddamn time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

"Shepard, it's getting late," Jacob said, stifling a yawn. "Did you want to move on this tonight?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. Get some sleep, Taylor."

"You should do the same."

"Yeah," she said noncommittally. "I should."

He knew she didn't sleep much; everyone knew. Shepard didn't discuss it, and she let the crew make their own assumptions. The truth, though, was not that she couldn’t sleep, but that she didn’t want to.

"EDI? Is Massani still awake?"

There was a slight pause. "Yes, Shepard. He is disassembling a non-functioning weapon for cleaning."

She snorted. Him and that damned rifle. "Could you send him up here?" If anyone could help her plan this attack, it would be him, giving her a legitimate excuse to stay here instead of going to bed.

"You rang?" Zaeed said sardonically as he entered the briefing room.

She was examining the 3d blueprints; she didn't look up. "I had a hunch you'd still be up, and I could use your help." When she finally took her eyes off the imaging, she lost her train of thought.

He wore a tight white t-shirt that emphasized his broad shoulders, the fabric worn thin enough that she could see the faintest hint of his tattoos. Her heart pounded so hard she was sure he could hear it. She dragged her eyes back to his face. It was easy to see just a patchwork of lines and scars and skin grafts, to miss the strong jaw and fine cheekbones and cleft chin. But she noticed.

Zaeed was staring, studying her, and for once his expression wasn't so hard to read. He raised his eyebrow.

Her breath caught in her throat and it felt like time stopped. A thousand thoughts tried to crowd her mind at once, but the blood roaring through her veins drowned them all out. Her eyes never leaving his face, she wet her lips with the slightest flick of her tongue.

He came at her slowly, like a jungle cat, all hunger and purpose, and she kicked her boots off. She was shoving her pants down when he reached her, grabbed her head in both hands, and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She made a small, muffled sound of surprise, and she felt his lips curl into a grin against hers. He kissed her like he was drowning and she was air, and every nerve ending in her body sang.

Running her hands down his chest, she slid under his shirt, savoring the heat of his skin. Without realizing she was searching for it, her fingertips found that scar, high on his ribcage. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his.

Zaeed broke the kiss, and it pleased her to hear that his breath was as ragged as hers. Still cupping her head in one hand, he drew his thumb along her jaw, across her lower lip, along her chin and down the column of her throat. His gaze followed his hand down her body, caressing her breast with fervor, sliding down her belly and along her bare hip. He grabbed her ass with both hands and lifted her up onto the table, Shepard gripping his shoulders.

Their eyes met and the heat of his gaze made her dizzy. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his mouth to hers. He tasted like whiskey and smelled like gun oil. As he explored her neck and shoulders with his teeth and tongue, he moved one hand to the small of her back, under her shirt, and slid his other hand up her thigh.

Shepard tensed. She wanted him - needed him, even - but ‘out of practice’ didn’t even cover it. His hand stilled and she grabbed it, slid it just a little higher. She sure as hell didn’t want him to stop. He chuckled in her ear as he grazed her wet curls.

A study in contrast, she'd thought before: his touch was as gentle as his kisses were rough as he stroked her, parting her slick folds. When he eased a finger into her heat, she gasped, and he hummed smugly against her collarbone. She spread her legs farther to grant him better access, and he rewarded her with a second finger in her cunt, still slow and gentle. She curled her fingers into his short hair and dragged his mouth back to hers. He seemed happy to oblige, working his tongue in such a way that she was eager to find out what else he could do with it.

But not tonight. Still holding onto him by the hair, she trailed her fingertips down his body and grabbed the waistband of his pants, deftly undoing his fly with one hand. He wore nothing underneath them, and they both groaned a little when she took hold of his cock. Shepard hoped she was ready for this, because she couldn’t stand to wait any longer.

He withdrew his fingers, not missing the sigh that escaped her lips. His hand was slick, and watching him spread that slickness over his thick cock was enough to drive her wild. The table was at the wrong height and he slid her off the edge, gripping her ass as he worked his way into her dripping cunt inch by delicious inch.

Her eyes were shut tight as she slowly stretched to take him. His forehead bumped hers and she opened her eyes. Zaeed was watching her closely, brow furrowed, as if -

Laughing, she tipped her head up to nip at his lower lip. His expression relaxed a little and he thrust, slowly, carefully, watching her reaction, testing the waters. She tightened her legs around him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he began fucking her harder than she was ready for yet not hard enough. His mouth found hers and the kiss was wet, sloppy, punctuated by their mingled grunts and gasps and when she came she muffled the cry against his shoulder.

His breath came hard and fast in her ear, low growls of pleasure that threatened to bring her back to the edge. Suddenly he - he practically roared, clamping his mouth shut as if he could take the sound back, and he pinned her against the edge of the table, his cock pulsing inside her.

His arms were shaking, but he didn’t let go, and neither did she. He pressed his face against her neck and she couldn’t help but grin. With a different kind of grunt, he lifted her up onto the table.

She watched him do up his pants, then to her surprise he bent down and picked up hers. He handed them to her and as she put them on, he rounded up her boots and set them neatly in front of her. When she smiled at him, he smiled back. Then he pulled a flask out of his pocket and offered it to her.

“So, what are we looking at here?” He gestured to the blueprints.

“This is a mining facility that Eclipse has taken over. I want to take it back. They’ve disabled the security cameras, so the layout is all we’ve got.”

He grinned and took another drink of whiskey. “Good thing you’ve got me then, yeah?”

  



End file.
